


aventurine

by lowkeyamen



Series: solitaire platinum [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying During Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, sickly sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Taeyong isn't too impressed with Jaehyun's idea of a romantic hike through a forest.





	aventurine

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil fluffy smut from the solitaire au bc sapphire is so damn sad and angsty rn!!!  
> also pls follow the neoprompts twitter for weekly fic prompts!! Honestly they're great for inspo and getting u out of a writing rut. I would never have written this without?

_aventurine_

_a stone said to guide one through any adventure_

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyong huffed, hugging Ruby close to his chest. He couldn't actually believe this was how he was spending his long weekend off. He could be lying around in the comfort of his own home or going out for a nice meal somewhere. But no. Jaehyun had had this fucking marvellous idea that they were going to go hiking.  
  
Fucking hiking.  
  
He had been roped into it under a guise. 'We're off on a romantic getaway!' Perfect. They could all do with some time away from all of the cameras and press now they had caught onto the fact Yukhei had also joined their little family. He was sick of nearly running some arsehole with a camera over every morning on his way to work.  
  
But this definitely wasn't what he had in mind. A pretty little hotel with a spa and room service? Sure. He'd even settle for a caravan park somewhere. But hiking? Not his thing.  
  
He groaned to himself as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. It was so heavy. Jaehyun had told them to pack warm and made sure they had plenty of food and water for the journey. Taeyong clearly hadn't been paying attention when that was mentioned otherwise he may have caught on earlier.  
  
"This place is so pretty!" Jungwoo giggled, latching onto Yukhei's arm. He had taken a liking to the newest addition to their family and Taeyong was sure it wouldn't be long until they were a thing.  
  
"I'm just happy to be out of the city." Sicheng mused, arms wrapped around Ten from behind, using his tiny boyfriends head to rest his chin on. Even Ten looked happy to be here, which Taeyong was genuinely surprised about. He was hoping that he'd have someone to bitch and moan with, but apparently not.  
  
"What's the plan then, do you have a map or something, because I honestly don't trust you not to get lost." Doyoung nudged Jaehyun with a scoff. He was the one who had organised this whole thing, claiming they needed some time just the seven of them with no interference.  
  
"Excuse me? I have amazing navigational skills!"  
  
"Like that time we ended up in Scotland instead of Ireland because that's where you though Derry was?"  
  
"That was an easy mistake to make."  
  
"Are our phones gonna work out here?" Ten twisted his nose, realising his Instagram wasn't loading properly. "What if you get us lost and we can't even phone for help?"  
  
"I'm not gonna get us lost! I know where I'm going, I have a compass and everything."  
  
"Do you know how to use a compass, though?" Taeyong quirked an eyebrow. Maybe if he instilled a little more fear in everyone they'd just be able to go home.  
  
"Yeah, it always points north or something, right?" Jaehyun took the compass out of his inside pocket, pointing in the direction of the red arrow. "So that's north, then if I turn this way this must be...wait. Why's it moving? Is this north now?"  
  
"We're gonna die out here aren't we?" Sicheng mumbled into Ten’s hair, making the elder laugh softly.  
  
"At least we'll die together!" Jungwoo chirped, trying to see the positive side of things.  
  
"We aren't gonna die, it'll be fine!" Jaehyun whined. Did his boyfriends really have such little faith in him? "We literally just have to follow this trail and I have a really nice surprise at the end!"  
  
So off they went, blindly following Jaehyun because what other choice did they have?  
  
Taeyong had to admit it was pretty nice out here. They had driven down to the coast, a few hours away from London so there was no pollution or noise apart from the leaves rustling in the breeze and the birds tweeting overhead. The weather was surprisingly nice too, it wasn't hot enough so that they were sweating under the weight of their backpacks, but it wasn't cold either, so he didn't even have that to complain about. Plus, Ruby seemed to be enjoying herself, running around in the countryside.  
  
It was nice to get away from it all. Work, the city, the media. It was so peaceful out by the sea. He just wished he didn't have to walk so much.  
  
"Are we nearly there?" It didn't take long for Ten’s whining to kick in. He was trying his best to be positive since Jaehyun had went to so much effort organising this for them all, but...hiking wasn't really his idea of fun. "We've been walking for _hours_ ."  
  
"It's been forty minutes." Doyoung called back from his place up front with Jaehyun. He was actually enjoying himself. They didn't have anywhere like this close to where they lived.  
  
"Looks like it's gonna rain." Sicheng commented, playing on his phone as he walked. He was sort of over this too, but it was sweet that Jaehyun wanted to think of a new way for them to spend time together.  
  
"Don't even joke about that." Ten glared up at his boyfriend. Literally any time he and Sicheng tried to do something that involved being outside, it poured.  
  
"Stop complaining." Jungwoo gave Ten a little push. "It's a nice day and we're getting to spend time together without anyone annoying us."  
  
Ten sighed. He guessed Jungwoo was right. This beat work, anyway.  
  
"Yonggie! Hurry up."  
  
Taeyong rolled his eyes as Ten stayed back a couple of steps to grab a hold of his wrist, speed walking to catch up with the rest of their family who had way longer legs than the two of them.  
  
Hours later and they were still walking. This wasn't just Ten being overly dramatic again, it genuinely had been hours. Three, in fact. Three hours of tracking through some forest. Taeyong was beginning to wonder whether Jaehyun really had gotten lost. Unless...oh god. What if the surprise was camping? What if Jaehyun had managed to stuff a tent in this backpack? Taeyong would literally die. He couldn't think of anything worse.  
  
"Jae? Can we stop and eat soon?" Yukhei pouted. As lovely as all of this was, he was fucking starving. It wasn't often he went more than a couple of hours without eating anything. He couldn't stop thinking about the left over pasta arabiata he'd packed with him.  
  
"There should be a place just through here." Jaehyun pointed, looking back down at his map. He hoped. He was pretty sure they'd stuck to the trail, there was only one path and they'd been walking along it this entire time. Jesus Christ he'd never hear the end of it if they got lost. "There should be like a clearing with picnic benches and stuff."  
  
Jungwoo bounced with delight, Ruby in his arms. She had long given up on walking, she was only a tiny papillon, after all. He loved a picnic.  
  
"Jae, are you sure? We've been walking uphill for ages, I dunno if it's gonna level out anytime soon." Sicheng spoke under his breath, not wanting the others to hear.  
  
"It will, it's just over here, I'm sure of it." Jaehyun squeezed Sicheng's hand, hoping to god he was right. "I swear...it's just- There! See! Told you!"  
  
"Oh thank god." Yukhei breathed. He genuinely felt like he was going to pass out if he didn't get some food in him.  
  
The seven of them gathered around one of the picnic benches, laying out the food they had all brought to share. Okay, so, Taeyong had to admit this was pretty nice, even though he was squeezed between Jungwoo and Sicheng because the table was in no way made to hold this amount of people. But it was nice being out here with all of his family. Without people's eyes lingering or nosey paparazzi peeking through the window as they tried to enjoy a quiet meal somewhere. This way they were truly alone. Just him and his favourite people.  
  
"So, when are we getting to the surprise?" Doyoung asked, clearly getting impatient. He didn't like surprises all that much. He'd rather just know.  
  
"How do you know this isn't it?" Jaehyun smirked. "Maybe I made you walk all the way out here just for a glorified picnic?"  
  
"Because I've known you for ten years and you've never once done a half-hearted romantic gesture." Taeyong piped up, picking at a blueberry muffin. If there was one thing Jaehyun did well, it was romance. And he always went all out. No matter how many times they asked him to dial it back because they didn't need something extravagant or expensive to prove how much he loved them all, he just couldn't help himself.  
  
Jaehyun's dimples dug into his cheeks. Honestly, it was a miracle he managed to plan so many surprises for his boyfriends considering he found it almost impossible to keep anything a secret.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
The boys cleared away the rubbish from their little picnic and set back off, Jaehyun leading them back into the woodland. He had been planning this for ages, making sure he knew exactly where they were going and that it was on a day where it didn't get dark too early, asking them all to get time off work, sorting things out weeks in advance to make sure the surprise was perfect. He just wanted some time away with all of them. Sure, they had the privacy of their own home, but it was nice to get out once in a while. To be able to hold hands and kiss like normal couples could without people stopping and staring and whispering. Without camera shutters going off in the background.  
  
He wished he could give them all a normal life, he really did. He knew that Taeyong hated the spotlight, and honestly, he felt a little guilty because his boyfriend had never signed up for this. When they met Jaehyun was still in school, his modelling was just a hobby. Neither of them had expected his career to blow up this much. And they certainly hadn't expected five other people to join their relationship over the nine years they'd been together.  
  
So, he wanted to treat him, he wanted to treat them all, but most of all Taeyong. He wanted to give him some space to breathe. A little getaway where they could all just be. Together.  
  
"Jaehyun? I don't want to sound like I'm complaining or anything..." Yukhei started, readjusting Ten on his back. The elder had been whining about having to walk so much Yukhei had caved and agreed to carry him. Just as well he weighed barely anything. "But how far away is this surprise?"  
  
Taeyong looked down at his phone. They'd already walked over 11km, if they didn't reach the surprise soon how the hell were they going to get back to the cars? They'd be wrecked.  
  
"It shouldn't be too far. It's literally just over..." Jaehyun turned slightly, finger pointed, still trying to figure out how the compass worked. "That way. Like, the trail goes around here and then goes...that way."  
  
Taeyong sighed to himself. It's not that he didn't trust Jaehyuns navigational skills or anything... Well, actually, he didn't. But- He was just really tired of walking. His feet hurt and he was getting cold and he wanted to sit down and the very thought of having to walk all the way back? He really couldn't fucking be bothered. Of all the ideas Jaehyun had to have. Why this one?  
  
"You seem quieter than usual, you okay?"  
  
"Hm?" Taeyong looked up, he hadn't even realised Doyoung had fell back to walk beside him. "Yeah, I'm good."  
  
"I know this isn't really your thing, but he's trying, you know?"  
  
"Oh, I know. And it is really sweet that he wants to spend time with us, especially cause he's been working so much recently and we haven't got to see him, but... A hike? Really?"  
  
"It's not that bad. I think today has been kind of fun." Doyoung smiled to himself. He liked being out here among nature. There was only so much of the city he could take. It was so stifling, but out here he felt like he could breathe.  
  
"It's just not really how I wanted to spend my day off." Taeyong sighed again. He was always rushed off his feet at work and liked being able to relax on the weekends.  
  
"I'm sure whatever he has planned at the end of this will be worth it, though. You know what he's like with his ridiculous romantic gestures."  
  
Taeyong hummed. He hoped so. He hoped it would be something where he could at least sit down, but he was honestly struggling to think of anything that could be out here.  
  
He felt bad that he was being so negative about this whole thing, especially considering he had barely seen Jaehyun recently. He'd been so busy with photoshoots in different countries, he was always jetting off somewhere, and it didn't leave a lot of time for him to spend with them. He actually couldn't remember the last time they had all been together, the seven of them. There was always something getting in the way; work, exam stress, plans with friends or family. So he appreciated that Jaehyun wanted to do something while they were all together. He just wished it wasn't...this.  
  
"Oh my god!" Taeyong snapped out of his trance, picking his eyes up from the ground ahead of him as Jungwoo screeched. "Is that it?"  
  
"Yep!" Jaehyun turned, arms outstretched, showing off the massive log cabin behind him. "Surprise!"  
  
Taeyong's eyes widened. That was the surprise? Were...were they staying here or something?  
  
"This is our home for the weekend." Jaehyun beamed as Ten jumped down off of Yukhei’s back, running up to the front door with Jungwoo in tow. "No interruptions, no cameras. Just the seven of us out here in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Told you." Doyoung quipped, noticing the look on Taeyong's face. He was...blown away. That's why Jaehyun made them walk all this way? So they could be truly alone in their own little log based bubble? This was... It was very Jaehyun. Taeyong couldn't believe he ever doubted him.  
  
"This is amazing." Sicheng breathed as Jaehyun opened the front door. He'd only ever seen something like this in movies. Everything was made of wood, probably hand carved, and it smelled so...natural. It had a little log burner and everything. No one would ever find them out here.  
  
"I got someone to come out and stock the fridges in advance so we're all set for the weekend." Jaehyun smiled to himself as his boyfriends darted around the place, taking it all in. "I know it was a long walk, but I wanted to make sure we were as far away from civilisation as possible. I want to spend time with you guys. Just you. No one else."  
  
Jungwoo squeaked, throwing his arms around Jaehyun and planing a big wet kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "This is so cute! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Kitten."  
  
"How many rooms are there?" Doyoung questioned, half way up the stairs.  
  
"There's only three so we're gonna have to share, but-" Jaehyun started as the five of them sprinted past him and up the stairs, no doubt to fight over the best room. "The one at the end of the hallway is mine! Don't go in I have another surprise for-" Jaehyun paused. That would ruin it. "Just don't go in!"  
  
"You know they're gonna go in."  
  
Jaehyun smiled softly as Taeyong spoke up behind him, he hadn't even realised his eldest boyfriend hadn't ran up in all the commotion, but he wasn't all that surprised. Ever the sensible one.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Taeyong squeaked as Jaehyun scooped him up - bridal style. Just what was he playing at here? He knew Taeyong hated being - oh, who was he kidding? He absolutely loved being carried around.  
  
He giggled softly into Jaehyun’s neck as they made their way upstairs, as they walked past Sicheng dragging Yukhei off into the room he and Ten had claimed - poor kid - all the way to the end of the passage, the room Jaehyun had mentioned earlier.  
  
"This," Jaehyun popped Taeyong down on the floor, making the elder pout slightly, "is where we're sleeping tonight."  
  
Taeyong couldn't help but blush. The fact that Jaehyun was choosing to spend the night with him. He had all of his boyfriends here but it was Taeyong he wanted to cuddle up with. He was a little surprised that the rest of them weren't fighting for his attention, that they had just happily paired up without any fuss.  
  
What was going on here?  
  
"Open up."  
  
Taeyong twisted the doorknob, eyes widening even further than the had when he saw the log cabin when the room was revealed. Rose petals. Everywhere. Leading from the door to the bed, scattered across the bedsheets. There was a huge bouquet on the dressing table with all of his favourite flowers; lavender carnations and white gladius surroundings two giant white lilies. And there were rose gold balloons all over the place, touching the ceiling because they couldn't possibly go any higher. What was going on here? His birthday wasn’t for months.  
  
"Jae, I-" Taeyong couldn't get the rest of his sentence out as lips muffled his words, as Jaehyun's arms wrapped around him, catching him in a deep kiss. "This is amazing."  
  
"Just like you." Jaehyun caught Taeyong in another kiss, pushing him backwards until the backs of his knees made contact with the bed, causing him to fall back into the plush mattress, rose petals fluttering back down onto the bedsheets around him. Jaehyun wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything so perfect.  
  
"Is all of this for me?" Taeyong questioned, sitting up on his elbows slightly. "Why?"  
  
"Because I love you, and I have for a very long time." Jaehyun knelt on the bed, straddling Taeyong's thighs. "And I'm away next week and didn't want to miss our anniversary."  
  
"Our?" Taeyong gaped. Their anniversary? Was it really? "Jae-"  
  
"I knew you'd forget." Jaehyun giggled softly, nose nuzzling against his boyfriends. Taeyong wasn't as big on dates and celebrating as Jaehyun was, which is why he took it upon himself to organise this whole trip. Taeyong would have went about their anniversary as if it was any other day, having no idea how important it was while Jaehyun was all the way across the other side of the world in Singapore. He wanted to make it special, with everyone here because he knew that's what Taeyong loved the most. His family. "Nine whole years."  
  
"Nine, huh?" Wow. It really didn't seem that long, but it was. He was only seventeen when he and Jaehyun first got together, so...it must be. That was crazy. On one had it seemed like they had been together forever, but on the other, the time had totally flown. "That's pretty mental."  
  
"I know right?" Jaehyun hummed as he stole yet another kiss. He couldn't help himself. Taeyong had always had this magnetism around him. He had always been drawn to the elder. From the moment they met. "And I wanted to do something special because...I'd be nothing without you."  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
"I'm not, it's true. You pushed me, made me believe in myself. We've made this amazing little family together. I wouldn't be where I was today if you weren't so understanding, Yonggie."  
  
The tips of Taeyong's ears burned. Jaehyun never missed an opportunity to tell him how much he loved him, but...wow. Hearing it like that... If he and Jaehyun had never found each other they would never have any of this. None of them would be together. If Taeyong hadn't suggested having a polyamorous relationship with Jungwoo then what would have happened? Would he and Jaehyun even have stayed together? What if he had kicked off? What if he was some jealous, controlling psycho? They wouldn't have any of this. They wouldn't have Ten or Doyoung or Sicheng or Yukhei. They wouldn't be this...happy.  
  
"I don't even have the words to describe how much I love you. How thankful I am that you're in my life."  
  
"I love you too." Taeyong whispered out, worried his voice would crack if it was any louder. He wasn't actually that emotional, but... If anyone was going to make him cry, it was Jaehyun.  
  
Within seconds Taeyong was flat on the mattress, Jaehyun on top of him, lips moving against his own. He sighed into the kiss, fingers carding through brunette hair. This was everything to him. He felt a tinge of guilt for acting like such a moody little brat before. Jaehyun had planned his amazing weekend for them away from everything, all for their anniversary and all he had done so far was complain. What an arsehole.  
  
"Jae..." Taeyong breathed out as Jaehyun left a trail of kisses down his jawline. He was in heaven. He couldn't remember the last time the two of them were this intimate, between work and multiple other needy boyfriends.  
  
"What do you want, Angel?"  
  
"You." Taeyong practically whined, hips keening upwards, actions speaking louder than words. "Make me yours again."  
  
"Again?" Jaehyun smirked against pale skin. "When were you ever not mine?"  
  
"It's been so long." Taeyong gasped as Jaehyun toyed with his belt. It really had been. Weeks. He knew they were older now, and they both led busy lives, but Taeyong was starting to worry that the spark between them was beginning to die out. That they just hadn't really noticed because they had other people to fill their sexual desires.  
  
"I know, baby, I'm sorry." Jaehyun tugged Taeyong's jeans and boxers down, just below the curve of his ass. "But I'm going to make it up to you now. How do you want it?"  
  
Taeyong felt his cock twitch as Jaehyun spoke. He wasn't sure why his cheeks were flaring up, it wasn't like Jaehyun had never seen him naked before or anything. They'd been together for nine years for Christ's sake. This whole situation was just making him feel...incredibly submissive. And that usually made him blush.  
  
"Clothes on. Flip me over. Kiss me the whole time."  
  
Jaehyun chuckled lowly to himself. He could tell how desperate Taeyong was. Not even wanting to bother getting undressed. Cute. But he still wanted this to be intimate. He didn't want a rough, dirty fuck for the sake of it. He wanted to make love. And he wanted it now.  
  
So, Jaehyun did as he was told, he sat up on his knees and flipped Taeyong over onto his stomach with little-to-no effort. He knew how much Taeyong loved feeling tiny underneath him. That he always had. Even when they were much younger, when the age difference still freaked him out a little, Taeyong loved nothing more than curling up in Jaehyun's lap, than his entire palm being engulfed by Jaehyun's much bigger one when they held hands, than his overly romantic, tooth rottingly sweet boyfriend taking complete control of him with his sheer size.  
  
And that hadn't changed. In nine years, Taeyong still melted at the thought of Jaehyun making him feel so tiny, so safe in his arms.  
  
"Jae, pl- Ah!" Taeyong cried out as Jaehyun prodded at his entrance with a spit slicked finger. Oh thank god. He really couldn't cope with his boyfriend teasing him. Not today. Not when he had already been forced to walk for fucking miles. "More."  
  
"Patience baby." Jaehyun pressed kisses into blonde hair. He knew when Taeyong wanted something he wanted it now, but he had to do this right. He didn't want to hurt the elder. "Let me take care of you first."  
  
Taeyong whined, arms trapped underneath his own body as Jaehyun stretched him out. As his fingers stroked at his walls, as they scissored back and forth, preparing him for what was coming next. He didn't care if it hurt, he just wanted Jaehyun inside of him. It had been so long and he- He just wanted his boyfriend to make love to him. To kiss him and make him feel beyond amazing. He w- He was beginning to get all emotional and he didn't even know why. Tears pricking at his eyes, sniffling softly.  
  
"Jaehyun...hyung." Jaehyuns ears pricked up at the honorific. The one Taeyong loved calling him in bed despite being the elder of the two of them. "Please, just- it's enough."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Taeyong nodded. He was sofucking sure. He needed Jaehyun. Like. Now.  
  
He took a deep breath as he heard Jaehyun undo his zipper, the sound sending a chill down his spine. He muffled his face in the bedsheets, hoping to wipe away any stray tears. He couldn't even figure out why they were there. What did he have to cry about?  
  
"Okay, baby." Jaehyun pressed a kiss to the nape of Taeyong's neck, the head of his cock making its presence known between barely spread cheeks - the waistband of his jeans wrapped around thighs making it impossible for Taeyong to spread his legs any further. "You ready?"  
  
Taeyong pushed his hips back, hissing slightly as he feebly tried to impale himself on Jaehyun's dick.  
  
"Words."  
  
"Yes, hyung. Please."  
  
Jaehyun smirked to himself. Just because he planned on this being overly mushy and romantic didn't mean Taeyong was allowed to forget his place. And it certainly didn't mean he was allowed to skip on communication. Jaehyun would never do anything if his boyfriends weren't ready for it.  
  
But Taeyong was. Holy fuck he was.  
  
"Oh my g-" Taeyong's head fell forwards against the bedsheets as Jaehyun finally pushed in. Ever so slowly. As he felt every single inch of his boyfriend brushing against his barely stretched walls. As Jaehyun finally filled him, wet kisses scattering the back of his neck when he bottomed out, staying still for just a moment, giving Taeyong a little time to adjust.  
  
"Angel, look at me."  
  
Taeyong tilted his head to the side, hoping it wouldn't be too obvious that his eyes were...watering. Because that's all it was, surely. It's not like he had been crying or anything. Don't be so ridiculous.  
  
But it mustn't have been, because Jaehyun was the type of person to pick up on something like that. But instead, he kissed Taeyong, deep, just like he'd asked, before picking up a slow but steady rhythm with his hips.  
  
Taeyong moaned into Jaehyuns mouth. The position was a little awkward, and no doubt he'd end up with a crick in his neck, but he honestly couldn't give a shit. This was heaven to him. Jaehyun moving inside of him, kissing him like his life depended on it, one hand firm on his hips, keeping him in place, the other brushing hair out of his eyes, his cock pressed between his own body and the mattress, growing ever more sensitive as Jaehyun moved on top of him, as he pulled out and pushed back in, as he made love to Taeyong on a bed of rose petals, their lips parting only momentarily for Jaehyun to whisper some sweet nothings to his first love.  
  
"You're so perfect."  
  
"I love you so much Taeyong."  
  
"I never want to be without you."  
  
It was all so... Taeyong wasn't even sure how to describe it. He was overwhelmed. By the sensation of the man he loved moving inside of him, making him feel so fucking good. By the words being whispered ever so softly to him, that meant more than anyone could ever imagine because they were coming from Jaehyun. The boy that taught him what love was. That helped him through the darkest time of his life. That swore he would always be there for him no matter how bad things got and had never once broken that promise. The man that gave him the most beautiful, albeit slightly unconventional, little family he could ever ask for. The man that completed him. That made him feel whole. That-  
  
That he loved. That he couldn't live without.  
  
And it all got too much for him.  
  
"Mm- Baby?" Jaehyun pulled back as he felt something wet on his cheek. What the-  was Taeyong crying? He hadn't hurt him, had he? He knew he should have fingered him longer- "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, I just-" Taeyong sniffled, hiding his face in the bedsheets in sheer embarrassment. "I'm being stupid."  
  
"Hey, it's not stupid if you're upset. What's going on?" Jaehyun's hips came to a standstill, ready to pull out.  
  
"No, don-" Taeyong stopped him, clamping down around Jaehyun's cock, a signal to stay put. "I'm not upset, I- For fucks sake." He laughed bitterly. He had no doubt that he looked absolutely ridiculous. "I just really fucking love you and I- I'm just being dumb and emotional."  
  
Jaehyun smiled softly. That was...adorable.  
  
"Baby!" He cooed, nuzzling his nose against Taeyong's, mankind the elder's scrunch up in disgust. "You're so cute!"  
  
"Shut up!" Taeyong pouted, eyebrows furrowing. "Just...keep going."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Taeyong whined, hips pushing back as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Finish making love to me. Please."  
  
Jaehyun pressed yet another kiss to Taeyong's lips, the fingers which were tangled in platinum hair now intertwining with his boyfriends much smaller ones as he picked his rhythm back up. Taeyong was absolutely adorable. It wasn't often he got all emotional and mushy, because he always tried to keep his mature front up. He felt like getting too emotional would make people think he wasn't capable of looking after them all or something. Jaehyun knew that wasn't true, but at the same time, he kind of liked that he was one of the only ones that ever really saw Taeyong cry. It felt like something that was so private between the two of them. And now this, Taeyong crying during sex. This was a whole new level of intimacy.  
  
"I love you so fucking much." Jaehyun breathed, voice tightening. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."  
  
Taeyong gripped Jaehyun's fingers back. Because he did. He knew that no matter how many people Jaehyun fell for, that no matter how many other boys he could give his love to, that it would never diminish the feelings he has for Taeyong. That he would always love him. No matter what.  
  
"Hyung, please." Taeyong lifted his hips, hoping that Jaehyun would take the hint and grab his aching cock because he desperately needed to be touched. He let out a whimper as Jaehyun caught on, stroking him slowly, perfectly in time with the rhythm of his hips, and Taeyong let himself cry all over again. He let himself give into his emotions because Jaehyun was the one person he felt totally comfortable doing that in front of. Jaehyun would never judge him for being so candid, for being so open. For letting himself get caught up in his emotions. For letting himself come undone in the sheer love that existed between the two of them.  
  
"Are you close?"  
  
Taeyong nodded, squeaking out a 'yeah' as Jaehyun kissed away the tears that were rolling freely down his face. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact he hadn't been with Jaehyun for long, or because he was so damn emotional, but he couldn't hold on much longer. He wanted to give in fully, to let himself go, trapped underneath the man he loved beyond words.  
  
"Then come for me, Angel." Jaehyun usually liked to push Taeyong way past his limits, to make him wait for it, to make him beg for release. But not today. Or at least, not right now. He wanted to give Taeyong everything he had without any hesitation. He wanted his boyfriend to know just how much he loved him.  
  
Taeyong wasn't going to wait around for Jaehyun to change his mind, not when he was getting off so lightly. So he gave in. He let himself come with a strangled scream of the youngers name, he let himself fully sob into Jaehyun's neck as his boyfriend engulfed him in a slightly awkward upper body hug, considering both of his hands were currently occupied with Taeyong's fingers and dick, respectively.  
  
"You're so good for me. So perfect." Jaehyun chanted between butterfly kisses to Taeyong's soaked cheeks, milking the elder's cock, his hips beginning to stutter as his own orgasm closed in. "I love you so fucking- Ah-"  
  
The two of them groaned in tandem as Jaehyun came, filling Taeyong up, the sensation of his boyfriend painting his walls white sending him into overdrive. He was way past the point of silent tears rolling down his face now as sobs wracked through his body. In the nine years he and Jaehyun had been together he had never felt like this. So emotionally raw. So close to his boyfriend. So madly in love that all he could do was cry over the fact he even had someone like Jaehyun in his life.  
  
"Shhh, come here." Jaehyun pulled Taeyong even closer to his chest, their fingers still intertwined, him still deep inside of his boyfriend. "It's okay."  
  
"I'm s-sorry." Taeyong gasped out between sobs, sniffling into the bedsheets. No doubt he looked absolutely disgusting. Nose running, face all blotchy. What a mess.  
  
"Don't be. It's sweet. I hardly ever see you this emotional."  
  
Taeyong groaned. He didn't like being like this, but- Ugh. Only Jaehyun could make him cry during sex.  
  
"It's cute. You're cute."  
  
"Shut up." Taeyong mumbled into the now positively ruined bedsheets. Jaehyun felt like those were his boyfriend two favourite words when he was around sometimes.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
"No, wait!" Taeyong reached back to grab Jaehyun's hips. He wasn't quite ready to...let go. "Don't move. Just...stay here a bit."  
  
Jaehyun smiled to himself. How did Taeyong manage to be so damn adorable? He wrapped his boyfriend up even tighter, pressing more and more kisses to his tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"You love when I'm inside you, don't you, sweetie?"  
  
Taeyong hummed, because he did. He really did.  
  
"Just the two of us. No interruptions. No one trying to ruin our day. Just me and you."  
  
"Jaehyun..." Taeyong sighed into the mattress. This was pure bliss. He could honestly stay here forever. Maybe not realistically, but he'd like to think that he could because right now, in this moment, he couldn't be happier. "I love you. So much."  
  
"I love you too baby. Happy anniversary."


End file.
